Jason Voorhees Black (A Killer's Song)
Jason Voorhees Black '(Born August 3, 1976) and formerly known as '''Harry James Potter '(Born July 31, 1967) is a vengeful spirit born from his death by the hands of his cousin, '''Dudley Dursely. He was originally the son of James Potter '''and '''Lily Potter nee Evens, but in later life became the blood adopted son of Bella Stella Black (Formerly Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black) and became the father of one, Susan Chang Black (Blood Adopted). Jason was the killer of Camp Crystal Lake from 1976 - 1991, when one of his victims escaped and he chased after her. He would make his way to Hogwarts and kill anything that got in his way. He would be sidetracked by Professor Quirrell, who was possessed by Lord Voldemort, in the end decapitating the Professor with his machete after being hit with the killing curse. Biography Pre-Death Life Before his death, Jason Voorhees Black was Harry James Potter, and lived with his relatives, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley. Harry lived to be the age of 9 until he went to the American Summer Camp named Camp Crystal Lake and was killed by Dudley and his gang by throwing rocks at him while he was in the lake. Before his death, Harry used the same rock that killed him and killed Dudley with it by throwing it at him. He would sink under the lakes surface and lay at the bottom, his body and soul changing into a Vengeful Spirit and the removal of the Horcrux from his scar. Post-Death Life After his Death and rebirth as a Vengeful Spirit, Jason Voorhees Black (Known as Jason Voorhees pre-1991) began his reign of terror and death on the Camp grounds. He would wear a black mask over his face and wield a Pick-axe until 1977, changing his weaponry to his Machete and hockey mask. 1977-1984 Jason would gain his place as one of the world's most dangerous killers during the period of 1977-1984, taking the lives of over 4,000 adults and teenagers alike. This period was also where it became obvious that Jason couldn't die, as he was immune to the same thing that killed him the first time. Multiple attempts to kill him failed and only made him stronger, eventually they stopped trying to kill him and avoided Camp Crystal Lake at all costs. However, this only made more people use the abandon camp site and their deaths as a result. 1985-1989 Jason would slowly begin to face off against people with powers, such as Tina Shepard, a Psychic. Jason would face off against each one and usually won, others, like Tina Shepard, defeated him by wrapped up and trapped under the lake. This would continue until the end of 1989. 1990-Freddy Krugger Jason would face his rival, Freddy Krugger, in the summer of 1990. The Dream Demon would trick Jason into killing teens and their fear would make the demon grow stronger. This was ended when Freddy Krugger was brought into the physical world and he faced off against Jason. The battle raged all across the dilapidated camp grounds until Freddy force Jason into a healing coma and the Demon was decapitated by the person that brought him into this world. The two would face off again in October, battling across the camp grounds once again until Jason tapped into his magic and killed the Dream Demon with his Fiendfyre covered Machete. 1991-1992 In the summer of 1991, Jason would stalk Nymphadora Tonks all the way from America to Hogwarts, as she had survived and Jason wouldn't allow anyone to escape his wrath. Jason would arrive in the School's lake and kill a mermaid that had attacked him and he would also kill a Centaur and a Unicorn before he adventured into the Halls of the school itself. He would be tricked into seeing a false image by Professor Quirrell and was also hit in the chest with a Killing Curse, but he decapitated the possessed Professor before 'dying' and his body was placed in the Hospital Wing by Professor Severus Snape. Jason would return to the living and break free of a spell that kept his body from falling off the bed. He would listen in on a conversation between Headmaster Albus Dumbledore '''and '''Professor Minerva McGonagoll about his past, Albus revealing that he had Jason's Hogwarts acceptance letter''' to confirm some of his theory's. Jason would nearly take the Headmaster's hand with his machete before regaining his letter and attacking Dumbledore. He would be stopped by '''Madam Poppy Pomfrey '''with a shield charm and Jason attack her before being hit from behind with a Stupefy. He would be hit with the same spell by the Headmaster before blacking out from the spell's effects. Jason would be taken to Azkaban and have a cell across from '''Bellatrix LeStrange before punching a Dementor for getting in his face. Jason would rip his cell door free from its hinges and also free Bellatrix before they moved to escape. They would encounter a horde of Dementors, Jason cutting the horde down with his machete and scaring the wizarding prison guards to the core. The two would go to 12 Grimmauld Place where Jason destroyed the portrait of Walburga Black 'when she awoke upon their entry. During his time with his new mother, Jason would be adopted as a son of House Black, though he was sent into a rage when his mother was killed and then regenerated from a man in ''Diagon Alley. TBA 1993-present TBA Appearance Jason Voorhee's Black is a tall (6' 5''), muscular male that wears a white shirt, torn jeans, a jacket, black gloves and thick boots. His face is hidden by his hockey mask, though it doesn't hide his glowing emerald green eyes. What remains of his black hair is usually plastered against his skull, or hidden under his mask's straps. Magical Abilities and Skills * Immense Magical Control: Jason has immense control over Magic in general, which he gained from being in a magic rich environment (Camp Crystal Lake was drenched in Blood magic and other dark magic residue over the years). His control has allowed him to control the mist for short teleportation and to turn his body into invisible energy and move at incredible speeds. He is also able to teleport to anybody of water he chooses as long as he does so in water. * Fiendfyre master: Jason is able to control Fiendfyre with ease, as he is immune to it's affects and has no problems in killing people with it. * Environmental Tactician: Jason is able to use any environment to his advantage, using his knowledge of traps and offensive tactics to turn anywhere into his personal playground. * Sign Language: Jason is unable to speak and has learn how to use Sign Language to speak instead. He is very proficient at it but usually doesn't use it if a parchment and writing utensil is nearby. * Regeneration: Jason is able to regeneration his body from any damage he has sustained, to the point of regrowing his entire body if he was blown apart. * Death Escapee: Jason is unable to be killed as he will just get up and not 'die' from the same thing that 'killed' him in the first place twice. This ability is a combination if his magic, regeneration and being a vengeful spirit, allowing Jason to returned from the dead without any problems, even when he was struck with the Killing Curse. Weaponry and Possessions * ''Machete: Jason's main weapon and magic focus, which is indestructible and has been with Jason through most of his life. * '''''Hogwarts Letter: The only thing that Jason owned besides his Mask and Machete, delivered to him on his 11th birthday. It's been through much and the only thing that is left on it that is readable is Harry Potter. Jason gets very infuriated if anyone steals it from him, going as far as to kill the person that stole it from him. * Hockey Mask: The Fabled Mask of Jason is only a simple hockey mask but has been through much and Jason won't replace it for anything. Trivia * Due to having no Memories of his past as Harry Potter, Jason does not have the voice of '''Lily Potter Nee Evens '''in his head. ** It is also due to this Memory Loss that make Jason immune to Dementors all together as they bring up the worst memories of a person. * Due to being proclaimed "Dead" by the Ministry of Magic, Jason Voorhees Black would have been placed as an '''Inferius '''but due to not being under the control of a Dark Witch or Wizard, he was categorized as a Spirit. Category:Gojira126 Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Spirits Category:1967 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Humans Category:Crossovers Category:Living dead Category:1970 births __NOEDITSECTION__